Estrelas Perdidas
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Uma simples série de one-shots que acompanha a jornada de Sasuke e Sakura pela redenção.
1. Chapter 1

**Estrelas Perdidas**

Sasuke parou abruptamente e, junto com ele, Sakura.

"Você ouviu isso?" ele perguntou com seriedade.

"Sim. Parece estar vindo do leste." Ele assentiu concordando. "O que você acha que pode ser?"

Ele se concentrou por alguns segundos. "Parecem gemidos de dor, mas não ouço sinais de batalhas."

"O que você acha que devemos fazer?" Ela perguntou meramente para saber a opinião dele, pois a dela já estava formada. Gemidos de dor muito provavelmente significava alguém ferido. Para uma médica como ela era difícil de ignora-los.

Sasuke ativou o sharingan. "Vamos checar."

Sakura sorriu com a decisão dele. Ter se juntado a ele naquela jornada talvez tivesse sido uma das melhores decisões que ela tomou na vida. Ela podia ver com os próprios olhos como ele havia mudado. Antigamente, talvez, esse desejo de ajudar o próximo passasse batido por ele. Mas não agora. Toda vila que eles visitavam, todos os viajantes pelos quais eles esbarravam eram motivos não só da atenção, mas do esforço dele também. Do seu jeito calado e discreto ele saía do seu caminho para ajudar quem quer que fosse, o que quer que fosse.

Era assim que ele se redimia. E fazer parte desse momento da história dele era muito especial para Sakura.

Eles andaram por mais ou menos um minuto até encontrar uma mulher grávida em trabalho de parto ao lado do marido.

Sakura sentiu Sasuke titubear ao seu lado. Era um retesar de ombros e mandíbula quase imperceptível, mas que a convivência intensa dos últimos meses fez parecer óbvio para ela.

Quando o homem os avistou a alguns passos de distância ele imediatamente implorou: "Por favor, ajudem-nos! A minha esposa está tendo o nosso filho e... e a bolsa já estourou, mas eu não sei o que fazer! T-Tem muito sangue e... e ela está ficando fraca."

Dessa vez Sakura não esperou o consentimento de Sasuke para marchar até o casal e se ajoelhar do lado da mulher visivelmente cansada. O Uchiha, por outro lado, usou o sharingan para analisar os arredores em busca de qualquer sinal estranho.

"Meu nome é Sakura e eu sou médica –"

"Oh, graças aos deuses, uma médica!"

Ela tentou dar um sorriso de confiança. "Você sabe informar há quanto tempo a bolsa se rompeu?"

"E-Eu sinto muito, mas eu não sei," respondeu o homem desesperado. Ele parecia tão suado quanto a mulher. "Talvez uma hora atrás, mas não tenho certeza."

"Está tudo bem. Tem mais alguma coisa a respeito da gravidez que queira me falar?"

"Creio que não. Estivemos acompanhando com o médico da nossa vila e ele disse que estava tudo bem com ela e o bebê." Ele empurrou os óculos nariz acima. "É por isso que não consigo entender por que ele está vindo tão cedo! Ele devia nascer só daqui a dois meses!" Ele pegou no braço de Sakura – o que instantaneamente fez Sasuke dar um passo firme na direção deles. "Doutora, você acha que eles ficarão bem? Por favor, diga-me que eles estão bem. Eu...Eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse a algum deles. Por favor."

"Eu vou fazer o que posso," ela disse, curta, e se pôs a trabalhar. Examinou a mulher e o bebê o melhor que pôde com os poucos recursos que tinha.

E constatou que o bebê estava virado.

Aquilo não era nada bom. Não no meio da floresta quase anoitecendo – e sendo o bebê prematuro.

"Eu preciso que vocês me arranjem qualquer tecido limpo e seco, um balde d'água de preferência morna – e, Sasuke-kun, abra a minha bolsa e espalhe ao meu lado tudo o que tem lá dentro."

Quando o seu companheiro de viagem agachou ao seu lado enquanto o homem corria para buscar o balde d'água, ele sussurrou para que só ele ouvisse – o rosto bem perto do seu. "O que você acha?"

Ela também virou um pouco do rosto até que o nariz dele roçasse na sua bochecha. "Ela está cansada e o bebê está em uma posição difícil. Mas acho que posso fazer alguma coisa."

"Eu sei que pode."

Ela trocou um olhar rápido com ele. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada para que ela soubesse que a apoiaria e confiava nela.

"Como a senhora chama?" Sakura perguntou para a paciente.

"K-Kuna." Ela ofegava. Morria de dores e estava exausta.

"Kuna-san, o seu neném está virado de lado na sua barriga. Eu te digo isso porque terei que fazer uma manobra arriscada e dolorosa para tentar coloca-lo em uma posição mais favorável, está bem?"

"Oh, céus," a mulher murmurou, começando a chorar.

"Sasuke-kun e..." Ela olhou para o marido.

"Hideki."

"Hideki-san, eu preciso que cada um dobre uma perna dela. Levem o joelho dela em direção aos ombros dela."

A mulher gritou de dor quando Sakura fez o que tinha fazer. Quando muito sangue escorreu pelas mãos de Sakura e caiu no chão o pobre homem não aguentou e desmaiou. Antes que Sakura sequer pudesse assimilar o que aconteceu Sasuke já tinha conjurado dois henges – um para afastar o homem dali e outro para fazer o papel que ele deixou desocupado.

Sakura o agradeceu com um olhar.

"Kuna-san, eu consegui virá-lo." Sakura também suava. "Agora eu preciso que faça força, está me ouvindo? Ele já está pronto para nascer e eu preciso da sua ajuda agora. Não se preocupe com o seu marido, ele está bem."

Os berros de dor da mulher quase estouraram os tímpanos de Sasuke. Entretanto, eles foram breves. Assim que Hideki ganhava a consciência uma bela menina chorava nos braços de Sakura.

"Parabéns, mamãe e papai! É uma menina linda e saudável."

Largando as pernas da mulher e desfazendo o henge, Sasuke observou a cena diante de si.

Ele teria sacrificado o seu único braço, se fosse preciso, para garantir que a imagem nunca mais saísse da sua memória. Sakura olhando para aquele ser tão pequeno com um sorriso radiante mesmo com os olhos tão úmidos quanto a pele.

Para Sasuke era impossível algo ser mais belo do que Haruno Sakura naquele exato momento.

Ele estava hipnotizado. Tanto que ele demorou para entender que ela agora estava bem na sua frente, sorrindo para ele o sorriso perfeito.

Foi a primeira vez que ele teve que se controlar para não beijá-la.

Xxxxx

Assim que a mulher se recuperou eles concordaram em ajudar o casal a leva-los até a vila mais próxima. Afinal, a bebezinha era prematura; saudável, mas que precisaria ser melhor examinada em um hospital.

Não demorou mais do que duas horas para chegarem à Vila da Cachoeira.

Sasuke e Sakura se certificaram de que mãe e filha estavam bem no hospital antes de se despedir da família.

"Sakura-san," Hideki a chamou do lado de fora do quarto onde a esposa amamentava a filha. "E-Eu não sei como te agradecer. Você foi um presente dos deuses nas nossas vidas. Vocês dois." Ele olhou para a porta do quarto e a expressão no rosto dele quase fez Sakura chorar. "Elas são as duas pessoas que mais amo na vida, e só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido a elas se vocês não tivessem chegado... É inacreditável."

"Ficamos felizes de ter conseguido ajuda-los, Hideki-san," Sakura respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu sei que não é muito," Ele pegou uma pequena sacola de dentro da bolsa. "Mas é o que eu tenho para pagar vocês."

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Não esperava por aquilo. "Hideki-san, por favor. De forma alguma eu posso aceitar o seu dinheiro."

"Por favor, Sakura-san. Dói-me ficar em débito com você e eu não tenho mais nada."

Ela afastou a mão dele que estendia a bolsinha com o dinheiro. "Não existe débito nenhum aqui. Ver que vocês estão bem já é o suficiente para mim. Por favor, guarde o dinheiro."

"Então eu peço encarecidamente que me permita homenageá-la nomeando a minha filha com o seu nome."

Sakura não ficou tão surpresa quanto Sasuke imaginou que ficaria. Ela somente sorriu, pondo uma mão no ombro no homem.

"Hideki-san, eu me sentiria verdadeiramente honrada de compartilhar o nome com a filha de vocês. Porém, você não precisa fazer isso por sentir algum tipo de obrigação para comigo. Eu ajudei vocês sem querer nada em troca e nunca cobraria qualquer recompensa de vocês."

"Eu insisto, Sakura-san. A nossa filha não teria nascido se vocês não tivessem aparecido."

Ela não teve outra opção senão aceitar aquela bela homenagem. Eles enfim se despediram na humilde família e se decidiram por passar pelo menos uma noite naquela simpática vila. Eles ficariam na única pousada de lá – que mais parecia uma pensão.

"Você quer sair para comer alguma coisa?" Sasuke perguntou depois que eles se instalaram no quarto. Era pequeno, mas confortável, e com uma única cama. Não que isso os embaraçasse. Não era nem a primeira nem a última vez que dividiriam uma cama desde que começaram a jornada.

Sakura esticou os braços acima da cabeça. "Pode ser. Eu só preciso tomar um banho antes. O meu cheiro não deve estar lá dos mais agradáveis."

Sasuke sorriu com o canto da boca. "Infelizmente eu não posso discordar."

Ela mostrou a língua para ele antes de entrar no banheiro. A água quente relaxou o seu corpo, especialmente se levar em consideração que nenhum deles tomava um banho decente há alguns dias. Ela também sentia uma necessidade desesperadora de lavar os cabelos – agora tão longos quanto os de Tsunade.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, uma toalha enrolada na cabeça, encontrou Sasuke sentado na cama e uma sacola de comida no meio desta.

"Eu achei que você quisesse sair para comer," ela comentou.

Ele levantou e abaixou um ombro. "Você parecia cansada. Preferi sair para comprar comida e trazer para cá."

O coração dela se aqueceu diante do gesto dele. "Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. Eu realmente estou meio cansada. Pode ir tomar o seu banho agora – porque, eu tenho que dizer, você também não está lá essas coisas no âmbito olfativo."

Era mentira dela. O cheiro dele era sempre bom. Mesmo se ele estivesse banhado de sangue ou suor ela ainda conseguia distinguir o cheiro característico dele – forte, másculo, Sasuke.

Mais tarde, os dois já estavam deitados na cama. Sakura estava quase pegando no sono quando Sasuke a chamou.

"Sakura."

"Hum?"

O silêncio dele a fez abrir os olhos e se virar para ele. Ele a encarou de volta com seriedade.

"O que foi, Sasuke-kun? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Por um momento ela ficou preocupada com o jeito com que ele a fitava. Era como se ele a estivesse tocando.

Ele hesitou. Engoliu em seco. A fitou mais uma vez.

"Você..." Sakura franziu o cenho. "Você foi incrível hoje."

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ainda bem que é de noite e está escuro, ela pensou. Com toda certeza ele veria como as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. Se é que ele já não via ali mesmo.

Ela desviou o olhar do dele e sorriu, encabulada. "Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. Eu não fiz nada demais. Não foi nada heroico. Qualquer médico que se preze seria capaz de –"

"Sakura."

Ela suspirou. Para alguém que continuamente a desvalorizava quando eram mais novos, Sasuke agora detestava que ela o fizesse – ou que alguém o fizesse. Eram raras as vezes que ele a elogiava, mas ela tinha a mais absoluta convicção de que eram palavras verdadeiras.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun," ela repetiu, ainda um pouco tímida. "O seu reconhecimento significa muito para mim."

Agora era ele quem ficou encabulado. Timidamente ele assentiu e desviou um pouco o assunto.

"A menina vai ficar bem?" ele quis saber.

"A pequena Sakura vai ficar ótima. Ela só precisava de um hospital para terminar de amadurecer alguns órgãos, mas ficará bem."

"Você não pareceu surpresa quando o pai te pediu para colocar o seu nome na menina," ele comentou.

Sorrindo, ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "É porque não é a primeira vez que acontece. Outros pacientes meus já usaram o meu nome nas filhas – não que eu necessariamente tenha feito o parto delas. Alguns se sentiram gratos por eu tê-los ajudado antes, por outros motivos."

"Então existem várias Sakuras em Konoha," ele brincou.

"Não várias," ela riu. "Umas quatro ou cinco."

"Você já fez muitos partos?"

Ele está bem conversativo hoje, Sakura percebeu. Não que ela fosse reclamar. Amava conversar com ele, e cada dia que passava sentia que ele se abria um pouco mais para ela.

"Sim. Não é a minha especialidade por eu ser uma kunoichi, mas eu já fiz muitos. Para mim é um dos momentos mais mágicos da vida. Quero dizer, é o início de uma vida. O jeito como uma mãe olha para uma vida que ela gerou pela primeira vez... É lindo."

O entusiasmo dela fez algo estranho no peito de Sasuke. Os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto ela falava. Ele podia sentir o quanto aquilo era importante para ela e o prazer que ela tinha de fazer parte daquele momento.

"O conceito pode ser, mas o processo não é tão bonito assim." A risada dela que se seguiu só aumento a estranheza. Ele queria beijá-la de novo. Ela ficou tão bonita que arrancou mais um sorriso dele.

"E você... pensa em ter filhos um dia?"

O sorriso dela diminuiu. O peso daquela pergunta quase a sufocou. Eles nunca haviam tocado naquele tópico.

Ela se remexeu um pouco. "Claro. Mas não agora." Ela mordeu o lábio. "E você?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Não agora."

Ela não sabia mais o que dizer. Ele não sabia mais o que dizer. Portanto, eles só ficaram se olhando, procurando por alguma coisa que nenhum dos dois sabia o que era exatamente.

"O que você quer fazer amanhã?" Sakura perguntou para quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu não sei. Talvez dar uma volta na vila. Ver se achamos alguma coisa."

"Tudo bem." Quando ele não disse mais nada, ela suspirou, sorriu mais uma vez e disse: "Boa noite, Sasuke-kun."

"Boa noite."

Xxxxx

 **A.N.: Para recobrar a minha inspiração e vontade de escrever, eu pensei em escrever umas one-shots que contassem um pouco desse período em que eles viajaram juntos. Elas também não estarão em ordem cronológica. Não é a melhor coisa que eu escrevi, mas eu precisava tirar isso do meu sistema - e dar uma satisfação a todos vocês. Muito obrigada a todos que continuam me apoiando e lendo as minhas histórias bobas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que o último inimigo caiu desacordado Sasuke correu para Sakura.

"Deixe-me ver o seu ferimento," ele ordenou. Tinha visto o grande corte abaixo do seio dela minutos atrás. Quando a questionou rapidamente se estava bem ela simplesmente resmungou um _sim_ antes de desferir um belo soco no nariz de um dos seis homens.

"Sasuke-kun, eu já disse que estou bem. Isso não é nada. Eu é quem deveria estar te perguntando se –"

"Pare de se preocupar comigo. Está sangrando. Por que não fechou essa porcaria ainda?" Ele não sabia se estava mais irritado consigo mesmo por permitir que aquele ferimento ocorresse – ele deveria estar prestando mais atenção nela, droga – ou com ela por ainda não ter resolvido o problema.

Sakura suspirou e terminou de rasgar o resto da blusa – resto, porque o tronco dela estava mais exposto do que tampado pelos vestígios de tecido. Por baixo ela usava um top, e só. O seu abdome era liso, branco, manchado por alguns hematomas.

Não era hora para pudores, e Sakura sabia que Sasuke era profissional o suficiente para não olha-la de maneira indevida.

"A arma estava envenenada," ela murmurou mais para si mesma do que para ele. "E os venenos dessa região são famosos por serem altamente reagentes a chackra. Isso terá que se fechar sozinho."

As mãos de Sasuke se fecharam em punhos. Como os dois puderam ser tão desatentos?

"Você não pode deixar isso aberto sangrando," ele comentou.

Ela resistiu ao impulso de rolar os olhos. "Eu sei, Sasuke-kun. Sou uma médica, esqueceu? Vou dar uns pontos nisso, mas não aqui. Tem ideia de onde possa ter um local mais tranquilo e minimamente limpo para eu poder fazer isso?"

Ele pensou por um segundo. "Deve ter alguma coisa não muito longe daqui. Consegue andar?"

"Claro."

Xxxxx

Eles encontraram um casebre abandonado. Depois de se certificar de que não havia ninguém Sasuke chamou Sakura para dentro. Era um lugar pequeno e empoeirado, mas não mais sujo do que o chão de uma floresta coberto de sangue e restos mortais – isso sem contar o perigo de estarem à mostra.

Ele limpou o lugar o melhor que pôde antes de estender um pano no chão onde Sakura pudesse sentar.

"Como está?" ele perguntou assim que ela se sentou de pernas cruzadas.

"Sangrando um pouco, mas tudo bem. Você pode pegar o meu kit de sutura na minha mochila por favor, Sasuke-kun?"

Ele o fez sem hesitar, abrindo a pequena bolsa na frente dela e tirando de dentro tudo o que ela ordenava. Ela calçou as luvas com maestria e abriu as agulhas, pinças, linhas e outros instrumentos cujos nomes Sasuke não sabia direito.

Era raro vê-la mexendo com esse tipo de material. Afinal, ele praticamente só a via trabalhando no campo de batalha e, obviamente, ela só usava chackra. Apenas em situações excepcionais, como aquela, era que ela abria mão daqueles itens.

O que o deixava ainda mais impressionado com as habilidades dela. Parecia que cada dia ele aprendia algo sobre o aparentemente infinito leque de recursos dela.

Só que, por melhor que Sakura fosse, aquele não era o melhor ângulo para se fazer uma sutura. O corte estava logo abaixo do seio dela. Ela não o enxergava direito e não era tão fácil assim mexer as mãos daquele jeito torto.

"Eu posso fechar para você," Sasuke sugeriu.

Sakura parou o seu trabalho para encara-lo com surpresa. "Você sabe suturar?"

Ele deu de ombros. "O básico."

Ela suspirou em alívio. "Eu agradeço. Os meus braços estão doloridos."

"Não vai ficar tão bom quanto o seu." Talvez o pouco que ele soubesse fosse pior do que o que Sakura conseguia fazer no meio daquele malabarismo.

"Não tem problema. Assim que tiver certeza de que não tem mais veneno aqui eu concerto com chackra."

Copiando a médica, Sasuke calçou as luvas – não tão bem quanto ela, claro.

"Seria melhor se deitasse," ele sugeriu quando julgou estar pronto para começar.

"Tudo bem, doutor. É você quem manda," ela brincou com um sorriso e deitou de lado no pano. "Não se preocupe com a dor. O próprio veneno já anestesiou a pele."

Sasuke quase se arrependeu de ter se voluntariado assim que se posicionou. O corte era muito perto do seio dela e ele inevitavelmente roçaria nele.

O rosto dele queimou quando aconteceu. Ele ousou olhar para o de Sakura e teve a impressão de que estava vermelho também.

"Desculpe," ele murmurou tão baixo que temeu que ela não ouvisse.

"Tudo bem," ela respondeu tão timidamente quanto.

Eles não falaram mais nada enquanto Sasuke dava uns cinco pontos. Ele tentava ao máximo não fazê-lo, mas era quase impossível não encostar na parte de baixo do seio dela de vez em quando.

Ele limpou a garganta quando terminou. "Acabei."

Ela se sentou e manuseou o seio – fazendo com que o rosto de Sasuke esquentasse ainda mais – para checar o trabalho dele.

"Está bom, Sasuke-kun. Muito obrigada." Ela sorriu para ele.

"Eu não ficarei ofendido se disse que ficou péssimo."

"Não ficou _péssimo_. Eu diria que um Naruto bêbado faria melhor, mas não _péssimo._ " Ela riu quando ele a olhou torto. "Estou brincando, Sasuke-kun. Está bom o suficiente para segurar o sangramento e é isso que importa."

"Você acha que ficará cicatriz?" ele perguntou depois de jogar tudo o que usou fora.

"Provavelmente. Quanto mais rápido o veneno sumir, mais rápido eu posso arrumar essa sutura e quem sabe usar chackra para evitar a cicatriz." Ela suspirou. "Mas eu não me importaria se ficasse. Eu já tenho tantas... Uma a mais ou uma a menos não faria diferença."

Ele notou isso nela. Com uma pele tão branca era muito difícil não perceber as marcas ali – no tronco, abdome, costas, braço, até uma pequena na testa. Um dia, ele prometeu a si mesmo, perguntaria a ela o que cada uma daquelas cicatrizes significava.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke esticando o colchonete no chão duro da caverna quando Sakura perguntou se ele se importaria de passar por uma vila que tenha sinal telefônico.

Os ombros dele enrijeceram. "Por quê?"

Ela se sentou ao lado dele no próprio colchonete. "É aniversário do meu pai amanhã e eu queria ligar para ele."

Ele a fitou por alguns segundos. Procurava no rosto dela algum sinal de tristeza, arrependimento, raiva – qualquer coisa, mas tudo o que encontrou foi a mesma serenidade com a qual ela o olhava desde sempre.

"O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? Não tem resto de comida no meu dente não, né?" ela perguntou, de repente muito ciente de si.

"Não. Está tudo bem." Ele deitou no colchonete com as costas viradas para Sakura. "Passaremos em uma vila próxima amanhã."

"Obrigada."

Xxxxx

Ele esperou no quarto da pousada enquanto Sakura fazia a ligação para o pai a partir da recepção. O preço de uma chamada telefônica era uma pequena fortuna, o que fez Sakura protestar veementemente e desistir da ligação, mas Sasuke insistiu que ela a realizasse.

Ela voltou para o quarto com um sorriso satisfeito.

E encontrou Sasuke sentado na cama com os cotovelos nos joelhos, pensativo.

"Sasuke-kun? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ele demorou dois segundos para responder: "Eu vou te levar para casa."

Aquelas palavras eram tão absurdas que por alguns momentos deixaram Sakura boquiaberta. "O quê?"

"Você não deveria estar aqui."

Ela balançou a cabeça para recolocar os pensamentos no lugar. "Sasuke-kun, do que você está falando?"

"É a porra do aniversário do seu pai, Sakura, e você está aqui, comigo," ele disse como se aquilo respondesse tudo.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Não é o primeiro aniversário de algum parente meu que eu passo fora de casa. Acontece. Eu sou uma kunoichi."

"Mais um motivo para você estar em casa," ele resmungou e se pôs de pé, caminhando até a janela e ficando de costas para ela.

Ela franziu o cenho. Não estava entendendo nada. "Sasuke-kun, o que está acontecendo? Você não me quer aqui? Quer que eu vá embora, é isso?"

"Sou eu quem deveria estar de perguntando se quer ir embora."

"Bem, eu não quero."

"Deveria."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você estar aqui é errado, Sakura!" O tom de voz dele subitamente elevado a sobressaltou. Aquela foi a primeira vez desde que ela entrou no quarto que ele a encarava – e com raiva. "Você tem a sua vida em Konoha – a sua família, o seu emprego, os seus pacientes – mas você está perdendo o seu tempo aqui comigo."

Ela enfim compreendeu de onde vinha aquilo tudo. _Veio mais cedo do que eu esperava._

"O que te faz achar estou perdendo o meu tempo?" ela perguntou, baixo, calma.

Ele deu uma risada breve sem nenhum humor. "Você está realmente me perguntando isso? Você está viajando comigo, Sakura. Um ex-criminoso – ainda criminoso em alguns lugares – e para quê?"

"Se não sabe a resposta disso você é mais idiota do que eu imaginava."

"Não me chame de idiota!"

"É o que você está sendo!"

Os dois pararam por alguns instantes e ficaram somente se observando. Sakura percebeu que ele estava com raiva por ela, não dela. Passara tempo o suficiente com ela para concluir isso só de olhar nos olhos dele.

Ela enfim suspirou. "A última coisa que quero é ser um empecilho para você, muito menos nesse momento. Se você quer que eu vá embora por achar que estou te atrapalhando ou algo do tipo eu entenderia e iria." Quando ele só virou o rosto ela continuou: "É isso o que quer?"

"E se eu disser que é," ele a mirou, "você iria?"

"Sim, mas nós dois saberíamos que seria pelos motivos errados."

"Que merda, Sakura!" Ele voltou a se sentar na cama, agarrando os cabelos. Por que ela tinha que dificultar tudo?

Ela podia contar nos dedos de uma só mão as vezes que ela o viu tão perturbado e dividido.

 _Culpado._

Lentamente ela se aproximou. Quando ele não mostrou sinais de rejeição ela se atreveu a se sentar na cama ao seu lado, tirar as mãos dele do cabelo – que, ela desconfiava, arrancariam os fios pretos se continuasse daquele jeito – e apertou os dedos ao redor dos dele.

Ele fixou o olhar nas mãos juntas dos dois.

"Eu não vou mentir para você, Sasuke-kun." _Eu nunca mentiria para você._ "É claro que sair de casa não foi uma decisão fácil. Nunca é. Sinto saudade dos meus pais e de tudo o que construí em Konoha, mas a minha vida não se resume a isso. Eu não seria uma kunoichi e passaria longos períodos fora da vila estivesse acomodada em lá. Estou aqui com você porque quero, porque acho que vai acrescentar muito na minha vida o que quer que encontremos por aí, porque eu morreria de saudades e preocupação por você se passasse mais um dia longe e porque eu quero te ajudar. Eu... Eu quero te ajudar a se ajudar, Sasuke-kun, e quero tentar entender pelo menos um pouco o que se passa nessa sua cabeça oca e no meu dicionário isso está longe de ser a definição de perda de tempo."

Eu não a mereço, Sasuke pensou, engolindo em seco. "Os seus pais..."

"Eles não protestaram. A minha mãe, inclusive, me mandou não voltar tão cedo. Naruto está super feliz com Hinata e não quer saber de mim mais, Kakashi-sensei está ocupado demais tentando entender politicas, Sai está descobrindo os seus hormônios e o resto do grupo anda tão ocupado quanto. Estou começando a achar que eles conspiraram para que eu viesse atrás de você e os deixasse em paz." Ela ofereceu um sorriso fraco. Para o seu alívio Sasuke retribuiu com um parecido.

"Se um dia eu cansar disso tudo – ou você se cansar de mim – é só eu fazer as minhas malas e voltar para casa. Tenho certeza que Konoha continua de pé mesmo na minha ausência."

Ele analisou os dedos dela nos seus mais um pouco. "Eu acho que muita gente deve me querer morto por ter te tirado de lá."

Ela riu. "Não seja dramático. Eles nem devem ter percebido que eu saí."

"Quem é que está sendo dramática agora?"

"Ei, não fui eu quem começou essa discussão!"

Dessa vez a curta risada que ele deu foi sincera. O olhar dele no dela agora era diferente.

"Eu..." Ele pigarreou. "Eu só não quero que você se arrependa."

Ela arriscou uma pequena carícia na mão dele, quase imperceptível – mas ela tinha certeza que Sasuke notaria. "Eu tenho histórias muito piores em que gastar meu arrependimento, Sasuke-kun, e sinceramente, elas são poucas. Isso é perda de tempo para mim: gastar os meus pensamentos e emoções com arrependimentos, coisas que já passaram e que não podem ser mudadas. A vida é curta demais para isso, não acha?"

"Começo a achar."


End file.
